theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Reading and Baby-Sitting/@comment-134.41.157.187-20191009031819
(Royal Woods – 2019) (We pick up where Part 1, left off. Lincoln Loud a middle-child with white hair opens the garage with Lisa Loud and inside is the New Bike he admired earlier. Lincoln walks up to it and looks inside. He slaps the door of the Bike. Ronnie Anne walks up behind him.) Ronnie Anne: How about a ride, Mister? Lincoln: (walks over to her) Ronnie Anne, oh are you a sight for sore eyes. Let me look at you. Ronnie Anne: Lincoln, you're acting like you haven't seen me in a week. Lincoln: I haven't. Ronnie Anne: You OK, is everything all right? (Lincoln and Lisa looks at the front door of the house where Lynn Sr. and Rita are smiling as they watch him and Ronnie Anne. Then they turn and go inside the house.) Lincoln: Aw yeah, everything is great. Lisa: (Lincoln tries to leans in to kiss Ronnie Anne but Lisa to snap him out of it) Snap out of it Elder Brother, Focus. Based my calculations, the Time Traveling DeLorean is power up in Time Travel. (when three sonic booms are heard.) Lincoln, there's still the horrifying three sonic booms, straight ahead! (They look up and the VanZilla comes flying up the driveway. It knocks over a few trash cans in the process.) "Lincoln, We've have to go Back to 1955!" (Future Lisa open the door of VanZilla and gets out of the car wearing futuristic clothing.) Lincoln: Lisa, Is This your Future Self? Future Lisa: Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, you gotta come back with us! Lisa: Yeah, there's big time trouble! Lincoln: Where? Future Lisa: Back to the future. (Future Lisa goes over to the trash can, and picks out some trash.) Lincoln: Wait a minute, what are you doing now? Lisa: She needs fuel! We were able to create a new generator by using plain old garbage. Future Lisa: (dumping the trash into Mr. Fusion) I need fuel. Go ahead you two, get in the car. Lincoln: No, no, no, Lisa, I just got here, OK, Ronnie Anne's here, we're gonna take the new bike for a spin. Future Lisa: Well, bring her along. This concerns her too. Lincoln: Wait a minute, Lisa. What are you talking about? What happens to us in the future? What do we become jerks Or Something? Lisa: No, no, no, no, no, Elder Brother, Both you and Ronnie Anne turn out fine. Future Lisa: But It's your Kids, Lincoln, something has got to be done about your kids! (Lincoln with Lisa her Future Self and Ronnie Anne get inside the VanZilla.) (The VanZilla going Back up) (Inside Lisa with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are seated in the passenger seat while Future Lisa is driving.) Lincoln: Hey Lisa, you better back up. Ronnie Anne: Yeah, we don't have enough room to get up to 88 MPH. Future Lisa: Roads? Where we're going we don't need roads. (Future Lisa pulls down her glasses.) Lisa: In other words, hang on Elder Brother. (Loud Residence) Bud Grouse: Hey Lincoln, Lincoln, I wanna show you these new matchbooks for my auto detailing I had printed up... (he sees the VanZilla begin to fly off as the wheels fold into the hover conversion.) A flying VanZilla? (The VanZilla flies off down the street, turns around, and heads towards the camera before disappearing into the future, leaving trails of fire behind in the sky.) Bud Grouse: Something Very Strange is Going on Here? (Royal Woods – 2026) (Three sonic booms are heard and then the VanZilla arrives in the future right in the middle of a skyway. Lincoln with Lisa and Ronnie Anne scream as the VanZilla almost collides with a Taxi.) Lincoln: What the heck was that? Future Lisa: Taxi-cab. Lincoln: What do you mean, a taxi cab? I thought we were flying. Lisa: We are. Lincoln: Alright Lisa, what's going on, huh? Where are we? When are we? (Future Lisa lifts up her glasses and looks at the time display.) Future Lisa: We are descending towards Royal Woods, Michigan, at 4.29pm, on Wednesday, October 21st, 2026. Lincoln: 2026? You mean we're in the future? Ronnie Anne: Future? Lincoln? What do you mean? How can we be in the future? Lincoln: Uh Ronnie Anne, I don't know how to tell you this, but...you're in a time machine. Ronnie Anne: And this is the year 2026? Lisa: October 21st 2026. Ronnie Anne: Goodness, so like you weren't kidding! Lincoln, we can actually see our futures! (to Lisa) Lisa, you said we were married, right? Future Lisa: Uhhh... (She gives her a half-hearted smile) Lisa: (looked at Lincoln to the Flying Cars) Uh, Elder Brother? Ronnie Anne: Yeah, was it a big wedding? (to Lincoln and Lisa) Lincoln, we'll be able to see our wedding! Lincoln: Wow. Ronnie Anne: I'll be able to see my wedding dress. Lincoln: Wow. Ronnie Anne: I wonder where we live, I bet its a big house, with lots of kids. How many kids... (Future Lisa gets out a gadget and shines it on Ronnie Anne. She falls back, unconscious.) Lincoln: Lisa, What the heck are you doing? Lisa: (looked up at Lincoln) Relax Lincoln, it's a sleep-induced alpha-rhythm generator. She was asking too many questions and no-one should know too much about their future. Lincoln: Then what did you bring her for? Future Lisa: I had to do something! She saw the time machine, I couldn't just leave her there with that information. Don't worry, she's not essential to my plan. Lincoln: (to Lisa) You're the Doc, Lisa. Future Lisa: Here's our exit. (The VanZilla exits the skyway. A sign in the background says “Phoenix : Boston : London" and underneath "Local traffic: Royal Woods exit next right.” After leaving the skyway it passes a floating sign, “Welcome to Royal Woods. A nice place to live. Please fly carefully.” The VanZilla descends down into Royal Woods.) (Alley) (The VanZilla lands. Laser discs and a “Fusion Industries” generator are in the background. Lisa opens the VanZilla doors.) Future Lisa: First you gotta get out and change clothes. Lincoln and Lisa: Right now? It's pouring rain. Future Lisa: (looks at her watch) Wait five more seconds. (Exactly five seconds later the rain stops.) Right on the tick. Amazing. Absolutely amazing. Too bad the post office isn't as efficient as the weather service. (Lincoln and Lisa get out of the car. Future Lisa stands up and begins to pull off a rubber mask.) Excuse the disguise, Lincoln, but I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me. I went to a rejuvenation clinic and got an all-natural overhaul. They took out some wrinkles, did a hair repair, changed the blood - added a good thirty or forty years to my life. They also replaced my spleen and colon. What do you think? (She models his new face.) Lincoln: You look great, Lisa. (looks around, and mutters to Lisa.) Lisa: The future...unbelievable...(to Future Lisa) I gotta check this out Future me. Future Lisa: All in good time Lincoln, we're on a tight schedule here. Lincoln: Tell me about our future. I mean, I know Lisa make it big, but what do I become like a rich rock star or something? Future Lisa: Please Lincoln, no-one should know too much about their own destiny. Lisa: Right, right...I am a genius though? (Lisa gets a bag out of VanZilla.) Future Lisa: Lincoln, please, take off your shirt. (Lincoln does so.) Put on the jacket and shoes. (Lisa goes into the car and gets out a pair of futuristic binoculars.) We've got a mission to accomplish! (She runs to the end of the alleyway and uses this gadget. Cut to a street. Future Lisa looks at a woman walking down it, then Lincoln Loud Jr. walks past her. Lisa uses the gadget to watch Lincoln Junior, who looks almost like his father aged 11 (ie Nicktoon Lincoln Loud) walk into a futuristic 'phone box.) Precisely on schedule. (Cut back to Lincoln) (Lincoln Loud gets the shoes out of the bag and puts the right one on. It automatically laces itself up.) Lincoln: Power laces, all right! (He puts on the left shoe and it does the same thing. He then gets the jacket out of the bag and puts it on, but it’s too big Except for Lisa who Puts the Futuristic jacket in silver on. Future Lisa comes running back towards Lincoln.) This thing doesn't fit. Jacket: (v.o) Size adjusting, fits. Future Lisa: Pull out your pants pockets. All kids in the future wear their pants inside out. Lisa: I'll put the rainbow cap. (Lisa Pulls out the Rainbow cap and put it on her head) Lincoln: at the wrist watch and it says 04:29:06 PM; to the viewers. "Lisa was Right, her Future self using the VanZilla as a DeLorean Time Machine to Could Back to the Futuristic Royal Woods." Future Lisa: (Lincoln does so. Lisa goes back into the bag and pulls out a cap.) Put this on. (He puts it on Lincoln's head.) Perfect, you're the spitting image of your future siblings. Lincoln: What? Lisa: (to her Future self) Help me move Ronnie Anne over here! (Lincoln with Lisa and Future Lisa lift Ronnie Anne out of the VanZilla.) Lincoln: So what's the deal? Future Lisa: Grab her feet. (Lincoln does, and they put Ronnie Anne down by the discarded laser discs.) Lisa: OK, now what? Future Lisa: In exactly 2 minutes, you go round the corner into the Café 80's. Lincoln: (to Lisa) Café 80's? Future Lisa: One of those nostalgia places, but not done very well. Go in and order a Pepsi. Here's a 50. And wait for a guy named Grouse. Lincoln: Right, Grouse. Future Lisa: Mr. Grouse's going to ask you about tonight. Are you in or out? Tell him you are out! Whatever he says, whatever happens, say no, you're not interested. Lincoln: OK. Lisa: (to Lincoln) Then leave, come back here and wait for me. Don't talk to anyone, don't touch anything, don't do anything, don't interact with anyone and try not to look at anything. Lincoln: I don't get it, I thought you said this had something to do with my kids? Future Lisa: (gets out a newspaper) Look what happens to your sibling! (She gives Lincoln the paper with Lisa - USA Today Royal Woods Edition. The headline reads Youth Jailed For Attempted Robbery.) Lincoln: My sibling? (He looks at the picture) Lisa: Goodness, he looks just like me. (reading from the paper) “Within two hours of his arrest, Lincoln Loud Junior was tried, convicted and sentenced to fifteen years in the State Penitentiary.” (to Lincoln) Within two hours? Future Lisa: The justice system works swiftly in the future, now that they've abolished all lawyers. Lincoln: This is heavy. Lisa: and This is hard. Future Lisa: Oh, it gets worse! Next week your daughter attempts to break him out of jail and she gets set up for 20 years! Lincoln: My daughter? Wait a minute, I have a daughter Like my ten Sisters? Lisa: (walked to Lincoln) You see Elder Brother, this one event starts a chain reaction which completely destroys your entire family. (Lincoln and Lisa looks at the paper again.) Lincoln: Hey Lisa, this date...wait, this is tomorrow's newspaper! Future Lisa: Precisely! I already went further ahead into time to see what else happens. I backtracked everything to this one event, that's why we're here today to prevent this incident from ever happening. (Her watch beeps.) Darn! I'm Late! Lincoln: Wait a minute, where are you going now? Future Lisa: To intercept the real Lincoln Junior, you're taking his place. Round the corner at the Café 80's, guy named Grouse, just say no! Lincoln: Hey, what about Ronnie Anne? Lisa: We're not just gonna leave her here? Future Lisa: Don't worry, she'll be safe, it'll just be for a few minutes. (Lincoln starts to walk off towards Café 80’s with Lisa) Lincoln, be careful around that Grouse character. (Future Lisa puts her finger up to Lincoln's head and makes a "he's loopy" sign as she says this.) He's got a few short circuits in his bionic implants. (Courthouse Square) (Lincoln and Lisa walks out of the alley and looks around.) Lincoln: (to Lisa) The future. (The Courthouse is still there, only now it’s the Royal Woods Courthouse Mall. The clock in the Clock Tower still says 10:04. Lincoln looks around and sees that the road has a “No Landing” painted on it. There are cars flying all around and Lisa can see the skyway from where Lincoln stands. Lisa Looking up at the Courthouse, She sees that instead of a car park, the central area of the Square now has a nice pond and tropical plants. Lincoln turns to look behind him and we see that the Texaco station has also changed. It’s now 2 levels. One for hover-converted cars, and one for ground cars.) Voice: Welcome to Texaco. You can trust your car with the system with the star. Checking oil, checking landing gear... (Lincoln looks over and sees that the movie theater is now a Holomax, and Jaws 19 is showing. Lisa looks the other way and a holographic shark comes out of the Holomax sign, creeping towards him. It’s just about to ‘eat’ him when Lincoln turns around and sees it. Lisa covers Lincoln's head and ducks a bit.) Lincoln: Ah!!! (The shark then disappears. Lincoln straightens up and sees people giving Lisa some strange looks.) Lisa: (to Lincoln) Shark still looks fake. (A holo-billboard in the background “starts” has The Loud House Intro is seen.) (Blast from the Past) (Lincoln and Lisa walks over to the Antique store and looks in the window. Inside are ‘Grey’s Sports Almanac 1950-2000, a JAWS Nintendo game, a Roger Rabbit doll, a lava lamp, a Dustbuster, a walkman, Animal House & Dragnet videos, and Lincoln and Lisa’s shirt and jacket from Part I.) (Café 80’s) (Lincoln and Lisa walks in and we see that this is where Royal Woods Café was in 1985. ‘Beat It’ by Michael Jackson is playing in the background. The layout of the café is still basically the same as it was in 1985. Behind the counter are several TV’s playing shows of the 1990’s such as The Big Knights, Invader Zim, Arthur, Johnny Bravo, and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Mr. Grouse, now an old man, is seen in the background. Neither he nor Lincoln and Lisa see each other. The café is decorated with various 80’s style decorations. Two people are riding on exercise bikes. Instead of waiters, there are video waiters. One of them, who looks like Michael Jackson, is talking to a women who is sitting at the counter.)